alvin and the chipmunks:bringing it back!
by simonsevillerocks
Summary: this is based on the new movie of alvin and the chipmunks instead of it has the chipettes it's better then the reviews enjoy
1. mess around

ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 2:BRINGING IT BACK

"A-L-V-I-N you know were keeping it live yeah!" alvin rapped this is in the beginning of june and the chipmunks are on tour called "the chipmunk bringing ot back!" david seville decided to let them go back into the limelight but minus Ian he was the reason why the chipmunks went off for a while after they finished their last song alvin shouted out"thankyou newjersey!you all ROCK!"then did the"rock on sign" then his brothers did the peace sign then went off stage alvin wiped sweat from his forehead then said"holy nuts! those people really love us!"he said taking off his shrit throwing it at simon simon then said"yeah it was a real thriller"then threw his shrit at alvin next thing you know they were on the floor dave was about to walk in when he herd"OHH FINE PUT EM' UP BUSTER!"then hered something fall and break dave ran into the room then said"boys boys BOYS! what are you doing?!"alvin and simon rubbed their necks and then chuckled then said"sorry dave" then put their next ourfit on and went out to their car alvin was leading the way when he saw not one but three buturful chipmunks looking around finding their way around the place alvin kept staring simon and theodore was staring the other way until alvin jerked them anround the blanked minded chipmunks just stared at them until they disserperd into the crowd then alvin yelled"I GET THE ONE WITH THE PINK SKRIT!" running into the crowd simon and theodore ran after him but they were almost at meeting the girls but a big familier foot blocked them it was daves foot"come on fellas do you wana go to this after party or what?" alvin nuged simon then whisperd"hey maybe we will see those girls there then we will get to meet them i mean they have to come!"as they got to the car and drove to their next destnation.

AT THE AFTER PARTY

"THEY MAKE IT HOT!"the background singers finished the song aint no party the chipmunks said their good-byes then went to chill in V.I.P when they got back there they stoped in their tracks then saw the chipmunks girls they saw at the concert they where looking more pettier then they where at he concert alvin tilted his head slighty then said"those girls are HOT!"he said nudging his brothers to look but he didnt have to his brothers were already looking at the girls they like"like i said that was orlando bloom!"the pink nead banded one said"no it was jhone crusie!"then loose skrit on shot back the chubby little on just played with her hair and had a face that said"i wish i chould have a better life"face alvin licked his paw then smooth his hair back then said to his brothers"wacth and learn the loove docter is gonna hypiotized these chicks to shower me with their sexiness and love just wacth and learn"alvin and blowing his breath on his paw then sniffing it he walked over to the girls then leaned anginst the door that leads to the kicthen then said"hey ladies"the girls looked over at him then the door thn statred laughing then the one with the ink head banded on perked up boldly"well like they say one way in one way out"the girls started to crack up alvin had a confused look on his face then said"hey!whats that soupposed to mean?!"brittany smiled then pointed to the door that he was leaning on it begin to open and it was to late for alvin to get away he fell though the door landing with thrump the girls laughed until they started hurting alvin was burning up then when he got up to confront the girls for laughing at him he thought he was going though the out but instead slammed right into the in the girls was on the floor rolling around cracking up alvin made it though the door then stood in front of the pink headed band one"OH SO YOU THINK THAT THAT WAS FUNNY HUH?! WELL IT WONT BE WHEN I DO THIS!"alvin grabbed her dress then ripped the girls dresses the girls gasped then ripped alvins red suite they kept ripping eachothers clothes off they kept until they basicly had scapes dave was with clair they were about to kiss when they herd the noise "hey that sounds like tiny screaming"their eyes wided then rushed to the scene they saw alvin about to hit the chubby on until dave pulled him up to face level"ALVIN!what on earth are you doing?!"

alvin was about to say something until he hered clair say to the girls"oh did he hurt i should of been there for you come on lets go home" dave and alvin stopped in their tracks then alvin said before dave did "you...you...know them?"clair rolled her eyes then said "of course found them on my doorstep they were passed out from the storm and traveling they did from the mountains now this so...goodbye dave well talk more in the morning"then she turned around and went out the door he turned his attention back to alvin then said your in big touble mister! just wait until we get home you and me are going to have big desscussion about this oh and one more thing..."dave looked at his boys that was stading infrount of him then smiled"those girls are pretty cute"the chipmunks smiled then stated to talk about the ones they like but they are about to find out is thse girls hae something in common with them!


	2. pay backs a nut

CHAPTER 2

i just wanted to say i do not own the chipmunks nor chipettes no new charecters involed in this one lol im addictict to simon and the chipmunks XD ENJOY!

alvin woke up as he quietly sat up on the couch and strench knowing his brothers was sound asleep by him alvin went in to the bathroom to wash his face thoughts raced though his head about the chipmunk girls and how did clair know them he chouldnt keep his mind off the pink-claded one he thinks that he might have some compition alvin's worst nightmare compition! he went into the kicthen to see dave and clair and his "compition"sitting at the table laughing quietly alvins blood boiled dave notices him and motion him over to him alvin did as told daved put alvin on the table and he sat down between the purple and green claded chipmunk girls he smiled knowing that he's sitting between two cute girls that not only look good but are CHIPMUNKS! just then alvin and theodore walked in brushing and starighting out their signuture colors sweaters dave smiled then sat them down in the chair that was stacked with books so the can reach their food dave and clair perpared breakfast and they ate in a awrkward silence till the pink claded one bluted out"IM BRITTANY!"everybody else jumped then stared at her brittany gave them a salty look and sat back down and contiued eating clair smiled and said"were do that after we eat brittalvin kind of smiled and looked at brittany brittany looked up to see alvin dazing into her eyes so deep brittany go hypnotized and stares into his deeper alvin then smirked and winked his eye at brittany brittany giggled simon and jeannet stared at their siblings then said in annoince"GET A ROOM!"alvin and brittany growled and glared hardly at them

AFTER BREAKFAST

after they finished eating they all gathered in the living room to introduce theirshelf clair smiled at dave then at the girls then said"alrighty girls your time to shine snice brittany already did hers you go honey" she points to the purple claded one she blushed then quietly said"h-hi im jeannet the smart one"simon's eyes lit up brighter then a fireworks finale clair smiled then she pointed to the green dressed one she fiddled with her hair before speaking up"h-hi im e-eleanore the uh...i love to cook?"theodores eyes widen at eleanore eleanore noticed and blushed hard alvin then stepped up and said"well im alvin the most talented and hottest and the most-"simon covered his mouth and pushed him out the way then said"hello im simon the smart one he's alvin-"alvin pushed him out the way"the asomest one!" theodre perked up"and im theodore!"the girls giggled alvin glares at the chipmunk girls and walks up to the pink claded one"who's the manerger of this weak group?!"brittany go nose-to-nose with alvin "that'll be me!"alvin backs away a little brittany puts her hands on her hips the says"who's yours a ball?!"alvin groweled and then picked up and grape and did tricks with it with his fingers"fyi toots where the hottest acted in any genre above rock and roll were on the top and also we hit the stage more then you hit the trash so why dont you go back where ya came fromthis just set brittany over the top he went up to alvin and slapped him so hard he stuck the floor brittany then grabbed a grape and smashed it all over his face and walked off the other chipmunks were on the floor lauhing alvin glared but it didnt stop them simon was laughing the hardest brittany giggled and wacthed him being embarresed he knew what he wanted to do to get brittany back it was risky but her pain is his enjoyment

LATER ON IN THE DAY

Alvin spent hours working out his plan for brittany somehow he lowerd dave and clair into an deep conversation and leaded the other siblings outside all except for one girl...brittany brittany was in daves room combbing and fixing her hair till she saw alvin standin in the doorway she turned around and glared at him then put one hand on her hip then said"well well well come back for more i see alvin"alvin closed the door and locked it then comes closer to her with ropes and a radio brittany accenditly backed into a conner alvin quickly connered her then said pay backs a nut aint it brittany?! brittany started to get worried the said in a shaky voice"a-alvin lets not do nothing stupid"alvin smiled and chuckled evily and puts a cd into the radio the presses play brittany saids scared"what cd is that?alvin didnt say a word zac eforn voice came out the boombox lourdly but it wasnt the sound that irritatted her it was his voice and music she try to cover her ears but the didnt work so she started screamin and moving around he turned it up louder brittany chouldnt take it and falls onto floor alvin relized what he done and the walked over to brittany and and pointed one hand at her while the other one was on his hip"i thought you said he was hot britany"jest then jeannet and eleanore jumped from the window and ran to brittany jeannet cried out"brittany what happend?!brittany had an idea and faked cried"alvin he he tied me up and put all this loud music into my head i chouldnt take it so i passed out thank heavens your here or he whould of killed me alvin's eyes widen at what he was hearing then said"LIAR!"jeannet glared at him before saying "save it alvin! you can save it for dave!"eleanore nooded and helped jeannet help brittany up brittany stopped by alvin then said"pay backs a nut aint it alvin"and quickly runs off alvin is frums with anger theodore and simon shook their heads then said while walking out"i dont wanna know


End file.
